


Ride Home

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Confessions of love, First Kiss, Kissing, Kissing on the bus, M/M, Riding The Bus, its not deep stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Crowley’s lost the Bentley. Aziraphale’s lost his bookshop. But hey, at least they have each other.





	Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Поездка домой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418014) by [Furimmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer)



> Inspired by my time on public transport as well as the fact I just Really Love these two

Aziraphale sat in the stiff bus chair, his hands clasped together. He knew they would be shaking if he didn’t hold them together. 

Today had been… a lot. The apocalypse had been averted, thanks to the antichrist being far more human than anyone expected. But the whole thing was overall a stressful mess. Aziraphale wished he could just head home and collapse onto his couch, perhaps with a cup of cocoa and a good book. 

But he couldn’t. His bookshop had burned down, leaving Aziraphale feeling particularly empty inside. He had been running it for years. It was his constant, his home base he could come back to after a rough day. His bookshop was an extension of himself. And now it was gone. 

Crowley shifted beside him, pulling him out of his thoughts. The demon was looking like he were about to pass out, his head against the bus window, glasses slightly askew. It wasn’t the most comfortable-looking position. 

“My dear,” Aziraphale said, “that can’t be comfortable.”

“Meh. I can sleep anywhere.” Crowley muttered. “Not like I have any better options.”

“You can lay your head on my shoulder, if you’d like. Might be a bit better than the glass.” 

Crowley raised a quizzical eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

Aziraphale gave him a look of fondness. He put a hand on Crowley’s arm. It was forward, he knew, but they had just survived the apocalypse. He could afford to be a little forward. “After six thousand years, yes, I’m quite sure.” 

Slowly, gently, Crowley laid his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder. He couldn’t hide his sigh of contentment as he settled against Aziraphale’s side. “You’re soft.”

“I know, you don’t need to rub it in. Gabriel made his stance on my pudge very clear.” 

“Angel, I don’t mean it in a bad way. I like your pudge.” Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile in the way Crowley enunciated the p in pudge. “Makes you a good pillow.”

“Ah. Well, I’m glad to be of assistance.” Aziraphale’s hand traveled down Crowley’s arm, until it was over Crowley’s hand. He wound his fingers through the demon’s, and noticed the way Crowley’s breath caught in his throat. 

“‘S everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Because I know you. You bottle things up.”

Gazing at Crowley, Aziraphale rubbed his thumb along the demon’s hand. “I am a bit upset about the whole bookshop issue. It was my home, where I kept everything that was important to me. Now, it’s gone. I don’t have any of my books, nor do I have anywhere to live.”

“I’m so sorry. I would’ve tried to save something, anything, but by the time I got there...“ Crowley petered off. 

“It wasn’t your fault. It was just a whole lot of little bad things, that snowballed into one big bad thing. I don’t want you blaming yourself for it.”

“You could live with me.” Crowley said, suddenly sitting up and looking Aziraphale straight in the eyes. “Either in my apartment, or we could get a place. Somewhere you could start your book collection again, and I could house my plants. If you want.” 

The world hadn’t ended that day. And, Aziraphale realized the world probably wouldn’t end if an angel and a demon lived together. They were, after all, on their own side. A sort of grey area of morality. “I’d like that. Maybe somewhere on the coast, where we can see the ocean.”

“Yeah, I think I’m pretty much done with London. We can take the- well, I suppose we can’t take the Bentley anymore, can we.” Crowley’s face fell. “I’ll never be able to find another car like it.” 

“I know, my dear. We’ve lost quite a bit today, haven’t we?”

“At least we’ve got each other. For now, anyway.”

The seats on the bus forced a certain closeness, one that Aziraphale was suddenly very much aware of. He brought his hand up to caress Crowley’s cheek, Crowley leaning into the touch. “Crowley, my dear. I hardly know what to say. Six thousand years, and you still leave me speechless.”

“You don’t need to say anything, angel.” 

Crowley pressed his lips to Aziraphale’s in a quick, chaste kiss, filled with hesitancy. It was as though Crowley was afraid, afraid of overstepping boundaries, of coming too close and pushing Aziraphale away. 

“Is it too fast?” Crowley asked, his voice softer than Aziraphale had ever heard it. 

“No. No, I think it’s just right.” Aziraphale said, kissing him again to prove his point. This kiss was the opposite of chaste, with Aziraphale opening his lips almost as soon as they touched Crowley’s, and he began eagerly exploring Crowley’s mouth with his tongue. Crowley kissed back with an equal fervor, grabbing Aziraphale by the lapels and pulling him close. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley’s neck, one hand working its way deep into the demon’s thick hair. 

When Aziraphale finally pulled back, he couldn’t help but laugh. At Crowley’s questioning look, he said, “I can’t believe it. We’re snogging. On a bus!” 

“That is accurate, yes.” Crowley smiled. “And I would’ve kissed you earlier, if I’d’ve known that’s the reception I was gonna get.”

That was the thing. Had it been any earlier, say, before the apocalypse, Aziraphale didn’t know if he would have kissed back. He had wanted to do it, sure. Wanted very, desperately badly, in every fiber of his being, to be able to kiss and hold Crowley like he was doing now. But before the apocalypse, there were still sides to worry about. Now they had nothing to lose. 

Well, he might’ve kissed back. But he wouldn’t have liked it nearly as much. 

“Once we get back to the flat, do you want to… you know…” Crowley stuttered, “unless that’s too much too fast?”

Angels were, generally, sexless, unless they really wanted to make an effort. And Aziraphale really wanted to make an effort. “Yes.”

“Yes it’s too much, or yes you want to?”

“Yes, I want to. Crowley,” Aziraphale lowered his voice to a whisper, “there’s nothing I could want more right now than you. I know, it’s not very angelic of me, but I’m starting to wonder if I’m not a very angelic angel.”

“And I’m not a very demonic demon. I think it’s why we work well together. Why I can’t help but want to kiss you every time I see you smile.”

Aziraphale grinned. “Really?” 

Crowley answered him with a kiss. And another. And another. By the time they reached Crowley’s flat, it was a wonder that either of them had the energy to continue. Stumbling hand in hand down the hall to Crowley’s flat, half drunk on wine and love, Aziraphale realized just how happy he was the world hadn’t ended. 

—————

“So everything’s back in order, then.” Crowley said, as they entered Aziraphale’s bookshop. After a lengthy lunch post-trial, they decided to head back to the bookshop so Aziraphale could determine what exactly had changed. 

“Well, mostly. I’ve got quite a few more children’s books than before, but everything that was there before the fire is still there. How’s the Bentley?”

“All in working order. Though he messed with my cassettes.” Even though everything ended up turning into Best of Queen after a few weeks anyway. 

“I’m glad to hear it. Everything can go back to normal, I suppose.”

Crowley didn’t want it to go back to normal. Back to normal meant he and Aziraphale spent their time at arm’s length, desperately trying to avoid any hint of romance. It meant he didn’t get to love the angel the way he wanted to. Did that mean the angel wanted to forget what had happened between them? Crowley’s mind was reeling with-

“Not everything, though.” Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley, kissing him on the cheek. “I’m quite happy with this turn of events.”

Thank goodness. Crowley was overthinking. “I’m glad, angel. Only…” Crowley thought back to their conversation from the night before, “Does this mean we’re not moving in together by the seaside? Because I was rather looking forward to that.”

“I am too.” Aziraphale clasped Crowley’s face between his hands. “You needn’t worry, my dear. As much as I love my bookshop, I’m ready for a change of pace. And I’m ready for it to be with you.” 

“I love you so much.” 

“And I love you, Crowley. To the end of the earth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note do not make out heavily on public transportation or people will judge you wildly. These two idiots get a pass because there was basically no one on the bus and also they’re magic.


End file.
